Caught inside my own mind
by merissala
Summary: Naruto's gone after Sasuke again... but this time, it's going to be harder to bring him back... 1. Prologue
1. prologue

I hope this might be an original idea. I have no idea how I got this plot... I sort of started it out as something really normal... then I changed it....then twisted it..then sort of strangled it. Yep. a strangled plot.

THIS IS Alternate universe. DEFINETELY.

Um.. I haven't seen a story like this before... so I can say.... you're in for a surprise?

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Naruto, you can't go by yourself."

A glare was sent to the speaker.

"Give me one reason why not." He continued to pack up.

Clothes -check.

Food rations -check.

Water -check.

Picture of best friend -check.

"It's too dangerous!"

"That's not a reason, anywhere outside this place is potentially dangerous."

"He's too strong for you!"

A bitter chuckle came from his mouth.

"You think so?"

"...."

"Nearly everyone has given up. Kakashi is willing to help. Sai does it pretty much out of boredom. Gaara somewhat supports me only because we're close friends, but everyone else has told me its useless. Either that or they've stopped talking to me. Seems like Sasuke is taboo and-"

"I haven't given up! I still hope that-"

"Really? Have you been? Then why are you stopping me?"

"Because... I..."

"Because you have given up also."

"Naruto, what if.."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Good-bye, I'll come back soon." Instead of another frown, he smiled a little, "Just you watch."

* * *

Shady-looking place infiltrated. The stone walls are dark and gloomy and make the place seem dead. Just like Sasuke to have such a crib. Naruto laughed to himself. Sasuke just gotten darker and darker, and now, he could barely see him, blends too well in the absence of light. Kakashi, Sai and him had split up at a fork. They all worked better alone anyways. (Though it was safer if they stayed together.) Gaara said he'd catch up to them later. Halfway through the trip here, he had discovered something and stayed back.

Naruto crept. There was no one around.

It's too quiet. I hear nothing. Where is everyone? Naruto thought.

_Creek...._

He whipped around and-

* * *

LOOK ---- next chapter?


	2. wake up naruto

THIS IS AU

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

HOPE YOU LIKE

THANKS

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Wake up Naruto **_

* * *

"....ke..up...Wake up..WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh, what, where?!" I flipped out of bed.

I checked the time.

_**8:50AM**_

FUCKKK!! I'm going to be late!

Good thing I sleep in my school clothes.

I ran all the way. I don't even know how I knew the way!

Panting, I slowly rose my head up and started at the monumental gates in front of me.

This is it, my first day in school.

A place where I could start over, I could make friends and actually be labeled as school outcast. With my backpack on my shoulders and uniform tucked in, I walked in the entrance of the school and headed for my first class. I had already gone to the office earlier and gotten my schedule. It was September, so I was pretty late for transferring, but it was okay as long as I wasn't doing anything out of line, I'd get along. It seemed like my last school, everyone had a problem with me, like I had AIDs or lepracy or something and avoided me like the plague. I put up with it, but sometimes some of them got the wrong idea and thought I was going to do something to them so they punched me. My only reaction would be to punch back and I'd get suspended. I think the principle had a grudge against me, most teachers too. But now that I'm in a new school, I'll be able to begin fresh, I just hope that-

_BAM!_

Ouch! What the hell was that?!

Oh, I just bumped into the wall. I looked up at the classroom nunber 2-B, my homeroom. I slid the door open. The teacher wasn't here yet, but most of the students were here, I assumed, since the majority of seats were taken. As I walked down the aisle of the seats, some students looked up as I passed them, whispering to their buddies something I couldn't quite make out. It's okay, be cool, don't do anything stupid. They aren't talking about me, they just looked up to see who I was. Just..ow! Fuck that hurt!

Again, I did something stupid.

I tripped over a foot and fell flat on my face. The students who were the ones that turned to look at me before turned their faces back to me and started laughing. The guy who held his foot out snickered and his surrounding buddies all had smug looks. I quickly got up and sat down next to a quiet boy who was one of the few who didn't laugh. In fact, he didn't have any sort of emotion on his face. (Maybe he couldn't laugh... who knows?) Ah well, it doesn't matter.

The laughter had died down and people went back to chatting and games. I glanced over to my quiet classmate who looked out the window. Then, out of nowhere, someone slammed their books on my desk. I was startled and flinched with surprise, but that same quiet boy didn't even stir. "Excuse me, but you are in my seat."

I brought my gaze to the speaker whose voice sounded like nails across a chalkboard. A girly with bubble-gum colored hair, (wacky color, yanno?) and green eyes. I had an urge to ask her why it was her seat when there were clearly no name-tags and I had gotten their first, but I figured I'd better not. "Sorry, didn't know." I mumbled, grabbed my backpack to get another seat, the one in front of hers.

"HEY!" This blonde haired girl screeched at the direction toward me. I thought she was talking to me. She had a malacious expression, "What are you doing?!" I put my hands up like a criminal caught redhanded, "..nothing?"

She went right past me and to the bubble-gum girl.

"Who said you could sit here?!" The blonde continued. Oh, just to mention, I'm blonde too.

"Who said I couldn't!?"

"You can't sit here!"

"Says who? I was here first!"

No, _I was there first,_ I kind of wanted to say, which I almost blurted out. But I reminded myself that it was these kind of comments that got me into fights. The door sld open and a man with gray old-man hair strolled in, I'm guessing that was sensei. "Mornin' class, sorry I'm late, got caught in a-"

"Oh just get on with the class," a boy with too long hair for his gender, books out and had a straight posture calmy said.

"Alright, alright, turn to page 263 in our maths book, guys."

"This is homeroom, sensei."

"Ah...right. I should take roll."

He picked up a sheet on his desk, eyes skimmed down the list as his pencil marked everyone present, not calling any names. Didn't he know that there was a new student? You know, like me? I was about to raise my hand to tell him but the bell rang and I realized that sensei was an hour late. He dismissed the class. Hurriedly, students rushed out the classroom and I was one of the last.

I glanced once more to the boy who sat beside me and walked out the door.

I didn't notice or really care that a lot of students were walking towards the walls of the hallway. Nor did I notice or care that as I went further, there was no one else walking...I also didn't notice or care that someone was walking in the middle of the human trench from the opposite side.

It wasn't until I bumped into that someone that I noticed (but still didn't particularly care) that everything I just mentioned happened. This someone stood, flaming red hair, dark black ...somethings...around his eyes as I was bumped down. A horde of students gasped and I wondered what was wrong. I gathered my belongings I dropped up and muttered a sorry. Everyone turned to that person, as if they were expecting some reaction from that guy. All he did was stare down at me.

"Wake up Naruto."

Huh?

He "hmph-ed" and walked away.

Someone held out a hand. "Need some help?"

I looked at the owner of the hand, a boy with dark hair, almost like that guy back in the classroom. "Sure, thanks." And I grabbed for his outstretched hand and he pulled me up.

"My name's Sai."

I rose an eyebrow. It was a bit subtle, but I responded anyways.

"Hey Sai, my name's Naruto."

* * *

Truth to be told, I wasn't being completely honest in the beginning. I wasn't labeled as school outcast...quite, I was actually somewhat of a delinquent. No, I didn't do drugs or smoke like most would imagine what a delinquent was, but I got into trouble. A lot. And a whole lot of people didn't avoid me like the plague. Many came to me looking for a fight. Infamous Naruto. People... just didn't really like me. I had a bad image to the teachers, they were extremely biased on me so I gave up doing my homework and paying attention in class before halfway through the semester.

My dad was severely disappointed in my grades and decided for me to start over in a new school. He didn't know the whole situation for the reasons behind my bad grades (other than my barely above average brain) but he did know that it wasn't completely my fault. I told him that I'd try to, just because my dad was one of the few people that took me for who I am and didn't judge me based on other's , he wouldn't be much of a dad if he did.

So here I am, at K-high, a 6-12 grade school, 4th year (9), Maths class, restraining myself from wanting to strangle the boy beside of me. This really pissed me off. I shook it off, and turned over to Sai for some relievement. Sai had failed this class (not because of stupidity, he said he just had ditched too many times and had accidently also ditched the final exam day... which I guess it also due to stupidity but in a different way) and had to retake it. I became good aquaintances with him 30 minutes ago when he introduced himself. I was starting to think he was a loner before I came along but before Maths class just now I saw him at the lockers hold a girl against them, french kissing and doing... things. So yeah, he's not a loner, just a play-boy who all the guys hate.

But that's was fine, because it didn't matter to me. I now had someone to talk to.

Also, I'm a bit clumsy. Those three falls slash bumps were things that happen often. I was too busy trying not to stand out, I forgot to pay attention. For instance, I'm probably going to hit something right...about...now.

_BANG!_

Yeah, against the locker. I wonder why I didn't stop myself from doing that. I guess I'm like that kind of laid back guy. I used to be more hyperactive and enthusiastic before in elementary school. I discovered how stupid I was, even though I had a best friend who liked me for who I was but whose name I can't seem to remember and face that's blurred in my memory... anyways, so I changed and now it's all better.

"Wake up Naruto."

Lunch time, I sat by a tree in the courtyard, Sai standing in front of me, waving his hands in front of my face "Hm? Was I asleep?"

"Pardon? Anyway...What's up?"

"Waiting." I crossed my arms and made a pretend mad look. "Done making out?"

"You saw?" He chuckled.

"You were practically devouring the girls' face. What year is she in anyways?"

"Not sure...2nd?"

"What's her name?"

"Hm.. not sure either."

"You're such a player...and a pedophile."

"Oh and you don't want to be one?"

"...I don't even want to ask what you mean on that..."

The conversation stopped there when the bell rang and I didn't have the next class with him. This next class was the same as my homeroom I noticed as I stepped in the classroom. I already somewhat had a bad image of this class. Lets see... I tripped and fell flat on my face, some whiney girls bitching, experienced horrible sounds for ear, and sensei doesn't even know I'm new. Great.

"Yo!" Sensei waved at me, I was a bit surprised. Did he finally realize that I was a new student? I nodded to greet him and sauntered to my seat in the back. That quiet boy was there again, this time, bubble-gum girl was with him, talking and smiling as he looked uninterested and bored. I almost thought 'poor him' feeing some pity for him, putting up with that girl's voice. But then felt more pity for myself having to sit fight in front of her, all the seats were already taken. I sighed inwardly. This might just be the worst year yet.

"Alright class, is everyone here?"

Heads nodded, wanting to hurry on with whatever we had to do. "Since it's already more than halfway through this year, I'm going to assign you guys a group project, consisting of three people. Here's the assignment." He picked up a stack of papers. "Grab it here, I'll be reading out the groups." As he read out names I noticed something. This was a little weird. You know how you get this feeling of this...this feeling.... that someone's watching you? I've got it right now. I looked at sensei, he was still reading out names. I looked around the classroom and as my eyes passed a few people.

"OK, go to your assigned group members." Oh, he's done already? I didn't hear my name! I rolled my eyes and sighed. Now I have to get up and move.

"Hey sensei."

"Yes?"

"What group am I in?"

"Naruto, wake up. You're with those two in the back."

Wake up? I wasn't sleeping.... "Who?"

"Those two over there," he pointed to the two who I was sitting in front of before. Aw, hell no. I went back to my seat to the two. "Hey, I'm in your group." The bubble-gum girl stood up, her smiling expression turned into a slight frown, "Who are you?" The undertone in her voice sounded mean and bitchy and was not pleasant to listen to.

"....."

You know, I think this school is really starting to get to me. "I'm Naruto, the 3rd person in your group." And in case you haven't noticed, I was the one you yelled and laughed at this morning. Hm, maybe you don't remember, cuz you're such a ----.

"Naruto... ? How come I've never seen you before?"

Sighing again, I rolled my eyes (yet again) and ignored her question. "What's the project about anways?"

"History about one of the great peoples on this list. We have to pick at least three.

"So have you guys chosen?"

"Er, not yet," the girl replied.

Huh. I asked for the list to look through. Three names immediately caught my attention. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru... those names seem familiar. "What about these three?" The girl looked at where I pointed at. "That's a pretty good combination." The other guy remained passive and gave a curt nod, but said nothing. Can he speak?

"So, let's meet up tomorrow and finish by this week..." I gestured for her to say her name...I didn't know what it was.

"Haruno Sakura, and this is-"

"Sasuke, yeah I know," I interrupted.

Class soon ended and the the students once again flooded out. Always the last one, I walked slowly not having to both with people behind me (because there was no one!) Well, actually there was Sasuke trudging behind me, the guy whose name I didn't know until a few moments ago...wait, so how did I know his name? Sensei called out roll... right?

I picked up the pace and brisky left the room to the hallway. There was a short 10 minute break until next class.

"Naruto."

I paused, was that Sasuke?

I think there's something wrong with me, or how else would I be able to recognize the voice belonging to someone I've just met?

"Yeah...?" I turned around to him. His look made me unsettled. It was a disconcerning death glare he was giving me. Most deathly I've ever seen. (I'm not trying to be funny.) His eyes showed such malice, I was a bit preturbed. I didn't understand why though, but before I knew it, I had already ran down the rest of the hallway, up the stairs and into my next classroom.

* * *

That was discomforting. The dark stare Sasuke sent, it felt so cold. A cruelness that made my back shiver. But it felt like I was no stranger to it, as if I've been through the same glare before. Dejavu man. I shook it off. No way. I've only met that guy yesterday, just changed cities, I couldn't have met him before today.

I looked down the hallway, it's empty.

I guess I'm out too early. Ah well, no traffic out the school doors!

I walked home, not really looking at the street names. It was weird how I knew where my house was, given I just moved here some... when did I move here? Eh, house door is in front of me, I put my key in, turned, and entered. "I'm home dad!"

No answer.

Huh. Usually he's home.

I wandered to the kitchen, stomach growling. The fridge door had a post-it with scribbled lines. Squinting, I could barely make it out.

_**diner n frige -..-.---...luv dad.**_

Haha, dad and his horrible spelling. I couldn't even read half of that. I reached in the fridge for the wrapped up chicken stew from yesterday and sat down on the dining table. I felt a soft furry sensation on my leg, and nearly jumped up. Kyuubi hasn't eaten since morning! I looked down to him and picked him up.

"Meeeoowww!" He screeched and bit me, scratching at my arms and using its legs to push off me. I let go, examining the line of blood down my arm he made. "What the heck Kyuubi? Just gonna get you food and you scratch me! Che."

The cat landed in front of me with its tail facing me. Its head turned and gave me this look. Is that a flash of red in its eyes I see?

"_Stupid Kit, wake up!"_

Whoa, where did that noise come from? Who the hell calls me Kit?

I shurgged it off as the pain in my arm was stinging. Kyuubi really knows how to scratch when he wants to. I walked to the bathroom, holding my arm, watching not to get any blood on the carpet. I can't believe I got a cat, I should have got a dog. Dad just said he didn't like it since the one we saw at the shop was so ugly. Ha! The real ugly is uncle Sarutobi....Holy crap. I stared at the mirror, gaping at what I saw. There were cuts all over my face. Where the hell did those come from. I flipped open the mirror for ointment. First treatment, then questioning. Ointment, ointment... I rummaged through all the bottles of pills. Ah, here it is! I closed the mirror door and a face appeared.

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed. And realized it was just Sasuke.

Wait.

Sasuke?

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?"

"You asked what the fuck I'm doing in your _bathroom_? Where the fuck are we?"

"Huh? We're in a bathroom dumbass! And how do you know where I live?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then he snickered. Not those kinds of snickers you hear girls do, it's one of those creepy snickers, like someone's about to go crazy kind of snicker. "You...you think this is where you live? You actually made yourself forget. Alright Naruto, I admit this is a pretty good trick and not bad lying too. You were never good at lying though."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Seriously, everything coming out from your mouth makes no sense."

He had this manical grin on his face. He walked closer and closer, his right hand lingering behind his body. I see little sparks of blue lightning around him and his eyes, they looked like they were changing color. "Wow, it's even hard for me to use this. Not bad... let's see you get out of this!" He charged at me, as I just held my arms in front of me, covering my head.

"Now WAKE UP!"

His glowing hand came at me with full force and ---

* * *

There was smoke everywhere. Gray, dusty, and opaque. Hard to breathe too. Naruto couldn't open his mouth without debris flying into his mouth. His eyes were clouded and nothing could be seen. He was dizzy, losing his sight. What the hell just happened?

A low chuckle, "You dead yet?"

_Cough._

Who was that, Naruto thought. He forced one of his eyes to open up to try to see who the speaker was. All that was seen was a shadowy figure, advancing forward from the smoke. Closer closer.

_Cough cough. _

"Guess not. No matter, you will be soon anyways."

This voice...

"Sasuke...is that you?"

A shadow appeaered behind him in a flash. "How'd you guess?"

And he thrust his sword through Naruto's back. Naruto screamed.

"You know Naruto. that was very smart of you. Out of reflex, you did the best possible thing in a situation. You made a genjustu, and made your memories temporarily hidden from yourself and even blocked mine for a short period so only others can help you out of the genjustu. Seeing how you are now, you nearly drained yourself mentally with it."

"Sasuke...augh..." Blood spattered on the floor from his mouth and his back was gushing more crimson liquid.

The man behind him smiled evilly.

"I lied~ Sasuke's dead."

He pushed the sword deeper.

"Tis' Orochimaru~"

* * *

hope you liked

hope you review

Chapter 2 will come eventually.

* * *


End file.
